Heart Of Jade
by HarpersTrinket
Summary: COMPLETE: When a new girl turns up at the Manhattan Lodging House the Newsies try to warm up to her. But when Blink suspects there's more to her than meets they eye he's determined to find out what. (The first story in the Shards Of Jade Trilogy)
1. Part 1

Jaden sat on the cold fire escape thinking on the recent happenings in her life. The hurt and pain that had come in as a crushing wave was, even now, pooling in her heart, turning first to ice, then to stone. She now understood how life played its' cruel game. Its' rules were simple. Take away the people someone loves the most and you break them into a million pieces. She had seen it happen before to others. How else did the motherless child or the homeless man come to be that way?  
Pressing her lips into a thin line she made her decision. From this moment on surviving in this world would be her first, last, and only priority. Depending on too many people was why she was sitting here now with pain so deep it could not be explained.  
Her mother had once told her, "Life is hard and unfair, but you don't have to be." In these last four days, however, she'd discovered how wrong that was. You did have to be hard and, sometimes, unfair to keep living in this city. You had to be cruel to play the game of New York's slums and streets. And now she could be all those things. Now she could be the ultimate survivor of pain.  
Silently she made her way down the ladder and out onto the street. Looking around she saw the world differently than she had last night, it was shaded green, the same color as her now Jade stone heart.  
The flow of people moved around her in a constant crowd, pushing, shoving, and someone always calling out to someone else. This was her life and her world, so she had to adapt. Doing so meant getting work, fending for herself, and always depending on one person...her.  
Jaden walked about four blocks from the apartments, kicking a rock as she went. The job was the hard part. She had left the factories because of an accident that had left a scar on her right shoulder. "No, no more factories, I need something else, something I can work with."  
Pondering her problem she let her feet take her where they wanted. They led her to Bottle Alley. And there stood a boy selling papers. That was it! Selling papers! She knew where the Lodging House was, and since it was the afternoon the caretaker was probably the only one there.   
This time she took off with a destination in mind, running all the way.  
As she neared the Lodging House she allowed her pace to slow. Walking up the steps she slowly opened the door. The hallway was rather dim and a counter with a brown leather book on it was at her right. An older gentleman appeared out of an office and approached her. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a job and I figured..."  
"That you could do well selling newspapers." he finished the sentence for her.  
"Yeah." she replied.  
"Well, you can try it if you like. The job comes with a bed for three cents a night. Lights out is at midnight and wake up call's at six AM."  
"Okay, thanks, here's my three cents for tonight. I'll be back this evening, got some stuff to take care of first." With that she turned and left.  
Walking back to the apartments she made a list of what she needed to grab.  
A grim smile crossed her face. Life was going to play be her rules from now on.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Kloppman watched the redhead turn and leave. Yes, he'd seen her type before in his many years at the Lodging House. They were cool, calm, and collected, on the outside at least, but on the inside there was anger that would soon turn to bitterness. The funny thing was that it was usually those who were angry that stuck around. This girl would probably be here for a while. She needed friends who could eventually be considered a family, and that was just what the Newsies were, a family who could bring out the best in almost everybody.  
Whistling, Kloppman returned to his work, glad he had agreed to take care of the kids who came there.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jaden reached the apartment and climbed into the still open window. The room was chilly and dark shadows sent chills down her spine as memories flooded her.  
Walking over to the bureau she thought of what she'd decided she would need. She opened the drawer and pulled out an old shirt and a pair of pants that had belonged to her brother. Opening another drawer she grabbed her writing pad and pen along with the only book her family had ever owned, Charles Dickens "Oliver Twist."  
Then she pulled a canvas bag out from under the bag and stuffed her belongings into it.  
Jaden suddenly looked at the bed itself and immediately knew it was a mistake. For suddenly the apartment seemed to swirl around as she remembered the first time death had visited her family. It was a painful memory, but there seemed nothing she could do to stop it.  
Her mother slumped tiredly into the chair at the far end of the room.  
"Mamma, you feel okay? You kind of sick." she asked.  
"It's nothing, I'm just tired."  
Jaden noticed how it seemed harder for her mother to breath, but she didn't say anything about it. Barbara would just say her daughter was being silly.  
"Jaden, would you make me some tea please?" the voice seemed to have grown weaker all of a sudden.  
"Sure, no problem." Hurrying to make the tea she kept a close eye on the older woman. "Wonder if her cold's getting worse." Jaden didn't dare think that out loud. It was something her mother would never accept.  
"Here, Mamma. Your tea's done."  
"Thank you. Is it cold in here to you?"  
Shaking her head Jaden noticed her mother was perspiring. "Mamma..." She reached over and felt Barbara's forehead. "You've got a fever. I'm calling the doctor."  
"You don't need to do that. I'll be fine." Her mother's Irish drawl became more distinct as she fought her daughter on the subject.  
"Yes, I do need to do that. You stay here and I'll be right back."  
Three weeks later her mother had died of what the doctor said was pneumonia. It was the first death she'd known and, though it had happened nearly five years ago, it was still a fresh wound.  
Tears burned in Jaden's dark blue eyes, ready to spill at any moment. "No, not now." she caught herself. On the streets tears were a sign of weakness. And to be thought weak was a death sentence in life's game.  
  
***  
  
  
By the time Jaden reached the Lodging House again almost an hour had gone by and the rough straps of the bag were making her hands sore.  
Drawing a sharp breath she walked the steps and through the door. The man she'd met earlier stopped her in the hall and introduced himself as "Kloppman".  
"You've got to sign in if you're going to stay here," he told her, indicating the leather book on the desk.   
Silently she set her bag down and picked up a pen. Flipping quickly through the book she found an empty space. "Slight problem, Jade." she reminded herself. "If anyone from the Refuge finds out you're here...you're dead." Quickly she searched her mind for a solution. It wasn't hard to find. "So, I'll just use a nick-name like all the others."  
Finally she thought of a name to fit her. Leaning over the book she wrote "Book Worm". As she set the pen down Kloppman glanced at what she had written. He smiled and gave her a knowing glance, then he called out, "Blink! Need you a second!"  
For the first time Jaden noticed a group of boys playing cards in an adjoining room. She watched as one of them set down his cards and walked towards them.   
"Blink, this is the new girl. Can you show her where the girls' bunkroom is?"  
"Sure Kloppman." Then turning to her he introduced himself. "Hi, the name's Kid Blink." He stuck out his hand.  
"I'm Book Worm." As she accepted his hand to shake it he took her's in a light hold and gently kissed it.   
"Pleasure to meet you."  
Jaden felt her cheeks grow warm as she quickly drew her hand away.  
"Uh...Blink. Why don't you show her the girls' room now." Kloppman cut in.  
"Right. This way."   
Before she could grab it Blink had picked up her bag and headed toward the stairs. Silently the girl followed.  
Kloppman smiled and shook his head; the boys could treat a girl right if they wanted to.  
Just then Mush walked by on his way up to the boys' room.  
"I think you're starting to rub off on Blink. He just fell for a girl the minute she walked through the door." Kloppman told him.  
The boy smiled. "Good, he needs to pick up some class."  
"Don't give yourself too much credit, Mush."   
  
  
***  
  
  
When they reached the girls' bunkroom Jaden saw that only one of the female Newsies had finished selling their papers.  
"Hey, Blink, who's your friend?" the girl asked when they entered.  
"This is Book Worm. Make her feel welcome, would you?" he asked handing Jaden her bag.  
"Sure, no problem."  
Satisfied with the girl's answer he turned to Jaden. "This is Emerald, the first girl Newsie that came to stay at the Manhattan Lodging House. But be careful, she can be kind of ornery sometimes."  
Emerald's response to his remark was to hit him in the head with her pillow. "Get out of here you goof."  
Putting his hands in front of his face as if to ward off an attack he backed out the door. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." With that he headed back downstairs to finish his card game.  
"If anyone here is ornery, it's him." Emerald said giving a small chuckle.  
Jumping down from an upper bunk the dark haired girl walked over to Jaden and spit in her hand. Jaden followed suit and the two shook.   
"Make yourself at home. Just make sure you pick a bunk with nothing on it." she said.  
"Thanks." Jaden looked around the almost lifeless room. Only a few beds had anything at all on them. "How many other girls stay here?" she asked Emerald.  
"Well, there's three other girls. Angel, Wings, and Winter. I've got no idea where Winter is, she my partner. Probably off flirting with Pie Eater somewhere."  
"Pie Eater? Uh...no offense to anyone but, what a name!"  
"Yeah, we like to tease him. Oh, speaking of the other people, have you met everyone yet?" Emerald asked.  
"No, just Blink. Why?" Jaden asked, choosing a bunk near the window and tossing her bag onto it.  
"Well, you can't stay here and be a stranger. Come on!" Emerald waved for Jaden to follow as she walked out the door. As they headed down downstairs Jaden could hear a burst of laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Emerald asked when they walked into the room Jaden had seen earlier.  
"Race was doing a little jig. He looked real goofy." the answer came from a boy who was wearing a cowboy hat. At the thought of their friend dancing around the crowd of kids burst into another fit of laughter.  
"In other words he beat me at poker." Blink said after he'd caught his breath.  
"First time he's won anything in a week," another Newsie wearing a top hat and glasses informed them.  
"Hey Emerald, who's your friend?" a boy holding a crutch asked.  
"Oh, this is Book Worm." Turning to Jaden she motioned to the boy who had just spoken. "That's Crutchy, and the guy sitting next to him is Mush." As Emerald continued around the room Jaden struggled to remember everyone's names. There were about twenty boys there all together, including Pie Eater. Finally she came to the last two. "And here's two of the famous strike leaders, Jack Kelly, who we like to call Cowboy, and David Jacobs, also known as the Walking Mouth."  
David reached out and lightly punched to girl on the shoulder. "Just disregard the Walking Mouth thing, would you?"  
Jaden chuckled, "Sure."  
Suddenly a tall girl with white hair walked into the room.  
"Hey, Winter, where you been?" Emerald asked her.  
"At Medda's place with Wings and Angel." came the answer.  
"I see." Emerald gave the others a knowing glance. "Pie wouldn't have been there with you, say about a half hour ago?"  
"Shut up, Em." Winter told her friend as she walked over and pushed the other girl onto the crowded sofa.  
"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" Emerald asked as she quickly pushed herself of David and Jack.  
"You really want me to answer that?" Winter replied.  
"Well, anyway, let me introduce you to the latest member of the Newsies, Book Worm." She pointed toward Jaden who gave a thin smile.  
"Good to meet you." Winter said as she offered a spit-shake.  
Jaden accepted her hand. "Right back at you."  
"All right, she's met almost everyone. The formalities are over." Cowboy said, taking the stage. "What brought you to the Lodging House, Worm?"  
Jaden felt the pressure as all eyes in the room turned to her. "Don't tell them anything they don't need to know," she cautioned herself. "Simple, I needed a job."  
Racetrack jumped in, "The same reason we all became Newsies. What are you, Jack? A ditz?"  
"Shut your trap, Race. I was just making conversation." Jack said, sliding his cowboy hat off his head.  
Jaden looked at a clock that sat on an old table. Six-o-clock, not late enough for the "I'm going to bed early" excuse. Oh well, she'd stick it out down here until nine.  
"Anyone besides Race up for another game of poker?" the boy named Boots piped up.  
Suddenly about seven people shouted that they wanted in.  
"Okay, one at a time. I've only got two ears." he called out.  
As the commotion slightly died down the door of the Lodging House could be heard slamming shut.  
"Hey, Kloppman. How's it rolling?" a girl's voice echoed in the hallway.  
"It's going just fine, Angel, just fine." he replied.  
Within seconds of the overheard exchange two more girls walked into the room. One had dark brown eyes with hair to match and the other had blond hair and violet tinted eyes.  
"Well, the wayward Newsies have returned." David called to them in a teasing manner.  
"If it isn't the Walking Mouth." the blond shot back.  
Instantly David changed the subject. "Book Worm, this is Angel and Wings. They're a little out there, if you know what I mean," he said as he pointed his finger at his head and twirled it in a circle.  
"You've been hanging around Cowboy too much." Angel told him, rolling her brown eyes.  
"We're starting a game over here, either of you want to join?" Race asked.  
"Count me in.", Angel said.  
As the game began and individual conversations picked up once more Jaden took the opportunity to sink into the background. Unfortunately, Blink refused to let her be a wallflower.   
"Hey, Worm, come have a seat." he indicated an empty spot next to him.  
"Thanks." she told him as she seated herself on the old couch. Sighing she looked around uncomfortably and thought to herself, "This is going to be a long night."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Later, around one-o-clock the next morning, Jaden lay awake staring at the bed above her. It had felt odd that evening. There had been something there that she could vaguely remember in her own home.  
"Why are they so happy?" she had asked herself time and again as she had watched the Newsies. They certainly had no reason to be.  
The Newsies had no family, at least none any would like to claim. They bunked thirty to a room, and if someone didn't sell all the papers they bought it could mean sleeping on the street. Yet, despite all the problems of life, all the rules of survival, each one took time for another, each one laughed, and all the Newsies stuck up for each other.  
But this was hard for her to accept. After her mother's death her father, her brother, and herself were little more than three people who lived in the same house. For five years she had not seen the warmth she had that night. Her mother had held them together as a family, and after she had left them Jaden's father had stopped caring about his two children, absorbing himself in his work. Her brother, John, had followed that same pattern, working late hours at the shoe factory while she sat at home after working her share at a different plant.  
This feeling of hopelessness had come to live with them when she was eleven, now she was sixteen and it was too late to change the loneliness that had existed. Now she had to move on with life and make sure it did not pull her down like it had so many others.  
Silently she let the tears that had been brought on by the memories slide down her cheeks. In this darkness it didn't matter. None of the others in the room would know. They could not see the drops of water the held what she perceived to be a weakness. No one would know that loneliness had become her closest friend 


	2. Part 2

Heart Of Jade Part Two  
  
Jaden woke the next morning at the sound of Kloppman coming up the stairs. It had been a long restless night and she wasn't in the mood to get up. Oh well, early hours were part of the job. "I'll get used to it," she thought to herself. Suddenly the door swung open with an irritating squeak as the caretaker entered. When he saw that Jaden was already awake a grin spread across his face. "At least one person in here isn't sleeping their life away." "Well, they say that too much sleep isn't good for you." she replied as she slowly sat up and watched Kloppman rouse the four other girls. "Come on, get up. Your papes aren't going to sell themselves. Let's move it!" His yelling brought groans from around the room. Finally Kloppman left as each of the girls began to wake and tell him to go away. Jaden looked around and chuckled when she saw Wings' case of bed-head. "Wings, you look like Frankenstein's monster." she called as the blond crawled out of bed. "Shut up, Worm. I'm not a morning person." Wings grumbled at her. "Yeah," Emerald cut in with a yawn. "Don't pick on her this early, she'll bite your head off. Oh and, by the way, the washroom's through that door." she pointed toward a door on the left side of the room. "Thanks." Jaden followed the others into the washroom and pumped water into one of the basins. Then she splashed her face and dipped her hair in the ice-cold liquid. Looking around she saw the others were still only half awake. Why was that? She was the one who hadn't slept last night. Just then the door flew open and the boys piled in all at once. "Cheese it!" Angel yelled to the others as the guys started tossing towels around. Quickly the girls retreated to their own room. "I'd hate to see that place when they get done." Jaden thought aloud as she put on the clothes she'd packed the day before. "I have seen it when they get out. It looks like the sewer tossed its cookies." Angel told her. Jaden rolled her eyes at the younger girl's choice of words. "She's not joking." Winter told her. "By the way, Worm. You ever sell papes before?" "Never in my life." "It's simple. All you've got to do is 'improve the truth a little'." Angel informed her. "You know, exaggerate the headlines a little." "It's the part of the job that I don't agree with." Wings cut in as she pulled her shirt on. "Why?" Jaden asked raising an eyebrow. " 'Because God wouldn't lie.' ", The three others gave her the answer in unison as Wings glared at them. "Well, He wouldn't." she protested as she tied her long blond hair back into a ponytail. "Wings, we know what you believe already. Now can we please get out there and get to work?" Emerald asked pulling her hat onto her head and starting for the door. "Sure, Em." Wings said with a sigh. "Let's go." They headed down the stairs and into the hall, which was crowded with boys. "I don't get it. We get up first and they beat us to the door." Jaden told the four other girls. "Face it, we talk too much." Winter told her as she scanned the faces around them. "Hey, there's Pie. I'll see you guys at the Distribution Center." Quickly she made her way through the sea of bodies that was moving out the door. "And she tries to tell us that she doesn't have a crush on him." Emerald commented as they walked onto the street. "We'll get breakfast from a group of nuns a few blocks away from here. Though they don't really like it when girls make their living being Newsies." With that Emerald and the others melted into the wave of Headline Hawkers. After the other girls joined the crowd Jaden followed at the back. She wasn't used to being with such a carefree and rowdy group. Once again she struggled to understand them. Their lives had to stink as much as her's did, a least every once and a while. "Hey! Worm!" Jaden looked to see Blink waving at her over Mush's head. Turning, he made his way to the back to walk beside her. "You've got to get closer if you want to eat breakfast." he told her. "Well then, I'll get my rear moving." picking up the pace she closed the space between herself and the rest of the Newsies. They turned a corner and then stopped walking about half way down the street. Jaden looked around and saw why. Before them stood four nuns handing out food. Blink, who had shown up standing beside her once more, reached out and took a piece of bread. After tipping his hat toward the woman he broke the bread in half and handed a piece of it to her. "Thanks." she said as she took a bite. It was slightly stale, as she'd expected. "Probably left over from yesterday." Jaden thought to herself. Once again they started off towards the square. "Worm, you want to sell with me today?" Blink asked glancing at her. "I mean, since all the girls have partners already." "Uh, sure. But I'd think that if everyone else has someone to sell with so would you." "Oh, I can leave Mush to sell with Race, he won't be hurt too bad." Blink said, sarcasm echoing in his voice. When they reached the square Jaden noticed that the Newsies suddenly became uptight and rather quiet. Moving closer she saw the reason. Two boys of about twenty and eighteen were looking intently at the faces in the crowd. Turning to Blink she asked, "Who are they?" "The Delancey Brothers. They used to help their uncle out when he ran the Distribution Center before the strike. He paid them to keep us in line. Can't believe they're still around, not after the last time we soaked them." She noticed how carefully the Newsies kept an eye on the two. Finally Cowboy stepped out in front of them. "Did you lose something boys?" Jack asked with mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, they did lose something." Racetrack said, turning to face the others. "It's called their brains." Jaden thought the joke to be a little corny but everyone else broke into a wave of laughter. Jack raised his hand to tell the Newsies to cool it for a minute. Then he told the brothers something she couldn't make out. Suddenly Jack turned around and began to run, the Delanceys on his tale and the Newsies chanting his nickname. The chase lasted only a few minutes before the bell rang and the group began to form a line that Jack soon cut to the front of. Jaden found herself third in line, between Angel and Blink. She watched as Jack and Angel bought their papers, then stepped up to the window and slapped down two quarters. "Hundred papes." she said. Picking up her stack of papers Jaden stuck them under her arm and walked down the steps to wait while Blink bought his own stack. As she watched him something inside her rose up. It was just enough strange emotion to worry her. She had felt this only once before. "John Thortan." the name was her first thought. Her second told her that it was impossible; she didn't even really know the Newsie with the eye patch. "It's not that you do like him," she told herself. "It's that someday you could find yourself liking him. But that scares you, Jade. Doesn't it?" "Shut up." she scorned herself with a whisper for even thinking about involving her emotions in anyone or anything.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon sun beat down on Manhattan as Blink stood selling his papers on Bottle Alley. Using his sleeve he wiped the drops of sweat off his forehead, wishing he was at Tibby's. "Excuse me, sir..." he stopped a well dressed man who was passing by. "Do you have the time?" Without turning to look at Blink the man checked his pocket watch. "One thirty." His voice told the boy he was irritated at being stopped. "Thank you, mister." Blink doubted the man had heard him. He was already moving as quickly as he possibly could with dignity to get away from the Newsie. "One thirty." Blink mumbled. "Oh boy." The Newsies didn't normally meet at Tibby's until around two. It gave them more time to sell. The problem was that, today, he didn't want more time to sell. He wanted a glass of water and a table beneath a ceiling fan. Looking toward the other end of the alley he saw Book Worm hawking headlines like a pro. He wasn't sure what he thought of the girl. She was quiet, but not shy. It was more like she was afraid of something, or maybe someone. Sure, he knew he was no Sherlock Holmes but there was something that Worm was afraid of. "Kid, you're getting a little paranoid. You know how it is out here, you don't ask unless they tell." his mind was telling him what he already knew, but something inside him was saying different.  
  
***  
  
Jaden finished selling her last paper just as Blink reached her end of the alley. "You ready to cool off?" he asked as she turned to face him. "What do you think?" she replied sarcastically. "I'm boiling!" "Good," he said laughing a little at her behavior. "Because it's time to head for Tibby's to get some lunch." "Yes! I'm starving!" Jaden's stomach growled to confirm her statement. "I thought you said you were boiling." Blink said as he began to head for the restaurant. "I'm both, okay?" "Well then, madam. Both your problems will be solved shortly, but only if you get moving." Smiling the boy looked behind him to see if she had caught up, and, of course, she had.  
  
***  
  
When the two reached Tibby's most of the Newsies were already there, including one Jaden didn't recognize. "Hey, Blink. Who's that?" she asked indicating a boy wearing pink suspenders. "Oh, that's Spot Conlon." Blink answered. "Ahh...the famous leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. Yeah, read about him in the paper during the strike. The Sun I Think." "If you read anything about the strike it was in the Sun. But enough with the facts. Let me introduce you." Making their way through the crowded restaurant, and numerous greetings, the two finally reached Spot who was talking to Jack and a few others. "Well, if it isn't Brooklyn himself." Blink cut in. "Hi, Kid." Spot greeted Blink as he turned away from his conversation to offer a spit-shake. Then he noticed Jaden standing slightly behind the taller boy. "Who's this?" "Oh, this is our latest Newsie recruit, Book Worm." Blink said, pulling her out from behind him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Spot Conlon." spitting in his hand the Brooklyn Newsie offered a handshake. "So I was told." Jaden replied as she spit in her own palm and accepted Spot's outstretched hand. "Hey, Worm!" a voice called out. She turned around to see who had cut in this time. It was Angel offering her a seat. "Well anyway, good to meet you." Jaden told Spot before taking the chair the other girls had saved for her. "There is no way you sold all your papers already!" Emerald exclaimed when she noticed Jaden's empty arms. "All one hundred." she told them. "You're sure you've never sold papes before?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaden just smiled and nodded in answer. As the others continued talking Jaden looked out the large front window. What she saw made her wish she hadn't. Just then a young man with coal black hair walked by with a girl of about seventeen. "John..." she mouthed the name as she felt so many things all over again, betrayal, fear, pain. It had only been three days and... Jaden shook her head. Now was not the time to remember or worry. "Worm, you okay?" it was Wings. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden answered. "You sure? You looked kind of out of it for a minute." "I'm fine, Wings." The younger girl nodded and turned back to the conversation with the other three. Just then Blink walked up. "Are you going to eat? You told me you were starving in the alley." "Well, I lost my appetite." Jaden said standing. "You ready to go back out then?" he asked. Swallowing hard she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
***  
  
That night as they walked back to the Lodging House Blink watched the girl he'd spent the day with. She walked just a little ahead of him, taking quick, short, steps. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. After they'd left Tibby's she'd hardly said two words. Not that she talked a lot anyway. But now she was more...melancholy. "It's like she's lost inside her own mind or something," he thought to himself. "And you would know this how?" his mind returned. He didn't know the answer. But what he did know was that Worm's attempts to cover her fear were just making it more obvious, to him at least. And what on earth had made him become so attached to her? He'd only known her for a night and a day. Finally they reached the Lodging House. Quickly he sped up to beat her to the door. After he did so he held it open for the girl. "Thanks." she mumbled as she entered. After they were in, Blink noticed, she went straight to the girls' room. Looking at the clock he saw it was only eight thirty. Thinking for a minute, he followed her. When he reached the girls' bunkroom Blink saw that Book Worm was laying on her bed, staring at the bunk above her. "A little early to be going to bed." he said, leaning against the doorframe. Startled at the sound of his voice she sat up, hitting her head on the upper bed. "Ouch! That hurts!" she exclaimed glaring at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself." Blink smiled apologetically. His smile made it hard to stay mad at him for frightening her. "It's alright. And yeah, I guess it's a little early. I just needed to think." "About what?" he asked walking into the room and sitting on one of the beds. "About..." she stopped short. He could tell she wouldn't spill. "Never mind." she finished. "Let's go downstairs." With that she got up and walked out the door. Standing to follow Blink shook his head. What was it about her that made him care more than usual?  
  
***  
  
Jaden sat on her bed thinking as she wrote. It was about ten minutes until lights out and she wanted to finish before bed. So many thoughts were going through her head right now, she had to get them out. Biting one of her fingernails she allowed words to fill her mind. "Worm, you alive?" Emerald asked, breaking into Jaden's thoughts. Apparently the other girl had come in without Jaden noticing. "Yeah, I'm still living, just thinking." Emerald could see how involved Jaden was in her writing so she left her to it. Jaden could hear the others coming upstairs and knew it was time to call it quits for now. "I'll finish tomorrow," she thought to herself, sliding the poem into the cover of "Oliver Twist".  
  
***  
  
It wasn't as hot today as it had been, Jaden noticed as she stood on her end of Bottle Alley. It was near the end of August and the weather had decided to play games. "Extry! Extry! Corpse found in Mayor's office!" she yelled the headline to people passing by. "Nice headline. Where'd you get it?" a voice asked from behind her. Jaden turned to find Blink standing there. "Page five. The Mayor's dog died." "You're pretty good." he told her. "Aren't you supposed to be selling?" she asked right before yelling her headline again. "Yeah, well I..." he stopped for a moment. "You what?" Jaden prompted. "Ah...never mind. I'll come grab you when it's lunch time." Turning he walked back the way he'd come. "That was weird." Jaden thought. "It seemed like something was on his mind." She continued watching the boy for a minute before her logic caught up with her mind. "Now don't you go getting yourself messed up in other people's business." She realized that keeping to herself had been the original plan but it was proving hard to carry out. Even after only a week she was finding it difficult to keep the Newsies at arms length. They were warm and friendly toward her and each other for the most part. Silly as it seemed to her she thought they acted a bit like a family.  
  
***  
  
Blink was going to talk to Book Worm about the paper that Kloppman had handed him that morning, but it hadn't been as easy as he'd thought. There was something defensive in the way she acted and he could hear it in her voice too. Reaching into his pocket Blink pulled out that paper Kloppman had said Worm dropped. Normally he would've just given it back to her without reading a word of it, but the caretaker had strongly suggested that the boy did. Scanning through the poem one more time he suddenly noticed the name signed at the bottom. "So that's what Kloppman meant when he said Jade was a soft stone." Blink mumbled to himself. Looking around he realized he'd better get back to work. He would think about it later when he had time. 


	3. Part 3

Heart Of Jade Part Three  
  
Jaden wanted to pull her hair out in frustration as she searched under her bed for what felt like the millionth time in three weeks. "Where is it?!", she mumbled as she crawled out from under the bunk. "Where's what?" Mush asked from the doorway. Jaden looked up in surprise. She hadn't known anyone was on the second floor. Almost no one was back yet so she thought she could look for her poem without anyone bugging her about it. "Uhh...nothing important." The boy smiled a little. "You're looking pretty hard for something that's not important. If you'd tell me what it is maybe I could help you look." "No, that's alright. Don't worry about it," she told him as she came to her feet. Mush shrugged and walked back down the stairs. Jaden figured he must have just stopped by on his way to meet Racetrack. This reminded her that she needed to get back to the alley and sell before Blink came looking for her. Still, she couldn't help but look around the room for the paper once more and hoping no one had found it. If anyone had and read it would give them a good sized peek into her thoughts and feelings. And right now she wanted anything but that.  
  
***  
  
Blink looked up to see Mush heading toward him, his stride as carefree as ever. "Was she there?" Blink asked as soon as the other boy reached him. "Yeah, and she was looking for something too. I asked if I could help but..." Blink cut him off. "She told you 'no'." "Yeah, how did you know?" "Mush, have you ever wondered why Worm keeps to herself so much?" "No, I never really paid that much attention." Blink raised his eyebrows. For once in his life Mush Myers had never paid attention to a girl! That was something new. "That's not like you." Mush shrugged. "I know. I just never felt comfortable around her." This was also surprising. Mush was shy but he'd never not felt at ease with people, with the exception of the Delanceys. "Why?" Blink asked. "I don't know, I just didn't." "Thanks." "For what? What did I do?" Mush's face showed clear confusion and bewilderment. "Ever since Book Worm joined the Newsies she's acted really defensive and closed. Like she was afraid. I was starting to think it was me, but after what you just said and after reading that poem..." Blink stopped a little short of breath. "What poem?" "A poem Kloppman thinks Worm wrote. Said she dropped it." "And you read it?" Mush asked. "Kloppman said I might want to, more than once. So I did." "Blink! That's invading the lady's privacy." "I know. Just don't tell her." "I should." Mush mumbled at his friend. "Don't. I'm going to talk to her later." Normally Mush would've told the girl who at least had her paper, but the look Blink held in his good eye pleaded with him to let it go for now, before she got back. "Alright, Blink. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just answer one question." Blink nodded. "How long have you had Worm's poem?" Blink wanted to bite his lip and walk away. He knew Mush would want to scold him more over the matter if he told. Finally he gave it up, figuring it was the only way to keep his friend quiet. "About three weeks." Blink looked away, he knew that three weeks was all the time the girl had been a Newsie. "Blink..." Mush said as he began to walk away. "She's not going to forgive you of she's as closed as you say.  
  
***  
  
Mush walked back toward the tracks with a grim face. He couldn't believe that his best friend had done that. "There you are!" Racetrack said coming out of the Lodging House. "I was getting worried. Thought the bulls had got you or something." Mush joined Race on the steps. "Do you know what he did?!" he asked before he even thought about putting Racetrack's worries to rest. "Who?" "Blink! Do you know what he did?" "No, but it can't be good. You look like smoke should be coming out of your ears." Race said smiling despite the other boy's anger. "Race, I'm not joking around here. He's had a poem that Worm wrote for three weeks! And he hasn't told her, hasn't even thought about giving it back I'm sure. And he's read it!" Race gave his friend thoughtful look. "You're right he shouldn't have done that. So just tell her." "I can't." Mush said with a huff. "Why not?" "He said he was going to talk to her. Made me promise to keep my mouth zipped." Racetrack sighed. Mush always seemed to get messed up in something. "Tell you what. We've got to go to the tracks and sell. We can figure out what to do while we're there." Mush was about to say a little more but decided getting his papers sold would be best for the moment. "Sure." The two boys turned and headed off down the road. This was a problem that needed thought.  
  
***  
  
Jaden opened the Lodging House door the rest of the way and watched Mush and Racetrack walk down the street until they were out of sight. At least her mystery was solved, but right now Blink could get hit in the face with brass knuckles and she couldn't care less. Turning on her heel Jaden stomped back toward Bottle Alley. Why hadn't he just given it to her? Why'd he have to read it? She wanted answers to her questions. She also wanted to go where no one would get in on how she felt. "How do you feel?" her mind asked. At that moment she stopped. How did she feel? What had made her ask herself that question? She felt hurt, tired, betrayed, scared...lonely. Jaden swallowed hard, those last two had never been on her list before. "I don't have time for this." Walking once more toward the alley she pondered what to say to Kid Blink  
  
***  
  
Blink called out his headline almost ten times before he saw Book Worm coming. She looked angry and it was directed right at him. Mush hadn't told her had he? "Blink!" she shouted before she even came near him. "I want it back!" Worm wasn't yelling to be heard, Blink realized, she was yelling out of exasperation. "Want what back?" he tried to look calm. "My poem. I know you have it!" she was still shouting even though she was standing beside him now. No! How did Worm know? He didn't want to tell her now, not when she was angry with him. Studying her face his good eye locked with both her's. They held something besides anger in them, they held hurt. He couldn't lie to her. It would hurt her more. "Yeah, I've got it. I..." the boy stopped and pulled the paper out of his pocket. "I was going to tell you." "Why did you have to read it, Blink?" her voice was quiet now. "I just did. Hey, how did you find out I had your poem?" And how did you find out I read it?" "I heard Mush telling Race. Neither of them is too happy with you. And me, I'm infuriated with you!" "Worm, will you hear me out?" "No. I don't want to listen to whatever excuse you've got." "You just asked me why I didn't give it to you." Blink was suddenly confused. She sighed, "I guess I did. And I do want to know. Just do me a favor and come right out with it. No beating around the bush." "Fine. Someone gave me your paper. They told me you dropped it. They also told me I might want to read it." "And you read it not thinking you were invading my thoughts?" "At the time, yes. You see I've always thought you were a little closed, a little scared. I don't know why I noticed, but I did. I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to be your friend, wanted to help in some way." Book Worm looked at him. "You sure have an odd way of helping people." Turning her back on him she began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Blink asked, causing her to stop. "Somewhere that isn't here." "You know, Jade is a soft stone. You've got to stop running sometime in your life, Jaden Alexandra Folin." The girl didn't turn, didn't speak, didn't even seem to breathe in that moment. The only indication that she'd heard him was her hands turning into fists. Blink watched her begin to walk again. He'd said all he could. He'd made a mistake and he couldn't reverse it. He shook his head. He should have listened to himself when he had gotten his hands on that paper. He should've just given it to her. Now thanks to him it would take forever for her to trust anybody. The paper, she'd left it! He started to go in the direction that Worm had headed off in, but then he stopped. Even if he did catch up with her she'd have nothing to do with him.  
  
***  
  
Mush sat staring out the window. It had been a long day with Book Worm on his mind. "Mush?" Blink's voice came from behind him. "Yeah." "You told Race about it, didn't you?" "How...?", Mush started to ask but Blink cut him off. "Book Worm told me. She heard you talking to him." "She didn't come in tonight.", Mush's voice was quiet as he turned back to the window. "I know. She left after she found out and yelled at me about the paper." "You mean she's out there tonight?", Mush asked as he watched the blanket of rain hit the streets outside. Blink nodded even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. "You know, you gave me a lecture on privacy and then you told Race about it. I don't understand that." Mush turned back to Blink. "I thought about that too. Before now I would have said it that it was different. But it wasn't. I told Race without thinking about it. I was mad at you and I felt I needed to do something." Blink nodded. He didn't understand much better, but this was Mush's way of saying sorry. "I just hope she's alright.", this time Blink was the one to pay attention to the rain outside. "You like her, don't you?", Mush asked. Blink nodded his answer. He hadn't realized it earlier but he found himself missing her, wishing he knew where she was and if she was okay. The truth was he did like her. But he'd blown it. Mush could almost see these things as Blink thought them. "You care about her. Go find her.", Mush told him and then walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Worm, Worm wake up." Jaden felt herself being picked up off the wet ground as the voice continued to speak to her. "Girl, you've got to wake up." "I'm here.", Jaden said, slowly opening her eyes and attempting to look at whoever was carrying her. "Don't move, you're beat up pretty bad." "Spades, is that you?", she asked. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in Harlem?" "Coming to see you and your boys." "What happened to you?", Spades asked as he continued down the street with the Manhattan Newsie in his arms. He waited for an answer to his question but never got one. Looking over at the girl's face he saw she'd slipped off again. Spades quickened his step as much as he dared; he had to get her to the Harlem Lodging House.  
  
***  
  
Trouble looked up as the door to the Harlem Lodging House opened and Spades Johnson walked in carrying a girl. "Spades, what happened?!" Trouble asked. "I'm not sure to be honest. I found her in an alley. She's one of Jack's Newsies." Trouble helped Spades take her into the bunkroom. The other boys watched as they laid her on a bed and covered her. Most had never seen Book Worm before and questioning eyes focused on the Harlem Newsies' leader. "She's from Manhattan. Her name's Book Worm. Now someone get some water." Two of the boys walked out of the room, one to tell Sam, the caretaker, and the other to get the water Spades had asked for. "What's going on here?" Every face turned to see Sam walk over to the girl. Bug, the one who had gotten the water came in behind him. Sam dipped his handkerchief in the water and began to clean Book Worm's cuts. Turning, Spades looked at Bug. "Go tell Jack." Bug nodded at his leader's instructions and left the room. A minute later Spades heard the Lodging House door shut.  
  
***  
  
Kloppman grumbled when he heard a knock on the office door. It was twelve after midnight and none of the kids should have been up. "Come in.", he said barely loud enough for whoever was outside the door to hear. Looking up at the sound of creaking hinges he saw Blink walk in. "Blink what are you doing down here after lights out?" the caretaker asked, clearly irritated. "I read it. I read Worm's poem and then she found out. Now she's gone because of it. So, why'd you tell me to read it, Kloppman?" Blink looked at the older man, his face tired. "I told you to because I know you understand her more than you think you do." "Then why is she gone? If I understand her why did she run?" Kloppman set his spectacles down on the desk. "Do you remember the day I gave that paper to you? I told you to read it and talk to her about it as soon as you had the chance." Blink nodded in remembrance so Kloppman went on. "You didn't talk to her or give the poem back, did you?" And you didn't tell her that I told you to read it either?" "No, I didn't do any of that. I held onto it for three weeks. I never gave it to her and I never told her who it was that gave me her paper." Blink confessed with his good eye concentrating on the floor. "So you only did part of what I told you. That's why she ran. You never told her the whole story and you didn't let her know how you feel." "What do you mean how I feel?" Blink asked trying to mask his surprise at that last comment. "I know you like her, Blink. You're always looking her way, you're always her selling partner, you're always making sure she's okay. It's no big secret." Kloppman walked over the where the young man stood. "Go find her, Blink. Go find her." Blink smiled a little. "That's what Mush told me too." "I know. I heard him say it." "Thanks, I understand why you told me to read the poem now. I just wish I hadn't messed it up." Kloppman was about to respond when the sound of someone banging on the front door caught their ears. Quickly Kloppman hurried to see who would be trying to come in at this time of night. Blink followed and picked up a candlestick holder in case someone was attempting to break in, though why a thief would try the front door was beyond him. As soon as the key turned in the lock a boy pushed himself inside. "Bug! What are you doing here?" Blink asked in surprise. "It's almost one PM!" "Spades sent me. He found a girl in an alley near our Lodging House, her name's Book Worm. Told me to come tell Jack." Blink's face showed complete shock. He stood for a moment before he asked, "Is she okay?" Bug shook his head. "She's beat up pretty bad. When Spades brought her in she was out cold." Kloppman looked at Blink and knew he was ready to walk out the door and all the way to Harlem. "Blink, it's morning now. Wait until it's light and the two of you can head to Harlem." Blink was about to protest but then realized that this was best. He could change into his day clothes and try to get a little sleep before starting off. Heading to the main room he lay down on the couch, telling Bug he could have his bunk. The Harlem boy accepted the offer and went on upstairs. As Blink listened to the ascending footsteps he knew sleep would not come easy.  
  
***  
  
Blink burst through the door of the Harlem Lodging House out of breath. He had left Manhattan almost as soon as dawn showed it's face, nearly forgetting to grab Bug on his way out. "Blink! Is Jack with you?" Spades asked the Manhattan boy. Blink shook his head. "I didn't even wake him when Bug showed up." Spades raised his eyebrows; for once Jack had no idea what was going on. "Kloppman said he'd tell Jack when wake up call came." Blink told the other boy. "That was about an hour ago. I set out as soon as light hit." Despite the condition of the girl in the other room Spades smiled a little. "She mean something to you?" Blink sighed, "I just wish she knew that as well as everyone else seems to." "She's in the bunkroom." Spades said walking down the hall and turning to the right. Blink peeked in the doorway to see the redheaded girl sleeping. Book Worm's upper lip was swollen and her right arm, which was hanging out of the blankets, was cut up. "Do you know what happened?" Blink asked the other boy. Spades remained silent shaking his head no. Walking into the room Blink came to stand beside the bed. Slowly he reached down and pushed back a hair that had fallen across her face. As he stood there he saw that she also had a black eye. Just then a sound behind him caused him to glance toward the door. Spades was still standing there, joined by Sam. "She's just sleeping. You can wake her if you want to talk." the caretaker told Blink. The Manhattan Newsie turned back to the girl and quietly said her name. "She's sleeping harder than that, Blink." Spades told him. "Book Worm." he said again, this time shaking her hand gently. She tossed and turned a little and, with a second shake of her hand, came to. "Blink?" she whispered as she looked at the familiar face. "What are you doing in Harlem?" "Came as soon as I could after I found out you were hurt." Worm attempted to sit up but winced at the pain in her side. "Just lay down, girl." he told her. "You got cut up pretty bad." She nodded in agreement. "They hit me kind of hard in the side." Blink realized that she was giving an explanation of why she couldn't sit up. "Who's 'they'?" he asked suddenly. "A girl and a boy. Tried to rob me and were desperate enough not to believe me when I said I didn't have anything." "Worm, this is my fault." Blink told her. Book Worm's silence told him that she didn't disagree. "I know you're not feeling your best right now, but I need to tell you something." The girl's face darkened so quickly it surprised him. "If it's about my poem and your excuse, I'm not listening." Blink was taken aback at the fact she knew what was on his mind. "I'm not here to offer an excuse, I'm here to offer facts," he told her. "I don't want to hear it, Blink. I'm sick of people doing things behind my back all the time! And I certainly don't want to hear you justify yourself!" The boy stood there for a moment. Book Worm was madder now than she had been when she left Manhattan. He knew that she wouldn't listen to reason, especially from him. For once Blink thought about Mush's words," She's not going to forgive you if she's as closed as you say." Mush was right. Blink's face dropped as he lost his determination to care for her any further. If only she wasn't so stubborn! As these thoughts filled his head he became angry too. "You know." he began before he could think about the words themselves. "If you could have a heart and listen to me you'd realize that you've got good people you can trust all around you! But you're so wrapped up in fear that you won't let yourself see that! I came here to see if you were all right and all you can do is yell at me! Someday, Jaden, you're going to have to forgive the people that hurt you, because if you don't, you're going to be miserable!" Blink stopped talking and turned to leave. As he entered the hall he heard Worm call out. "What do you know about being hurt?!" In a huff Blink stalked down the hallway and into the front room. "What was that?" The words were the first thing that greeted him. "Mush? What are you doing here?" Blink asked. "And where's Jack?" "Right here." The answer didn't come from Mush, but from Jack who had been in a chair just inside the office. "And Mush had a good question. What was that in there? I've never heard you lose your temper before." Suddenly Blink felt defensive. "She's stubborn and she find forgiveness impossible!" the boy's exasperation was clear. "You want to know why I lost it...?", Blink stopped as realization hit him. His face softened as he spoke again, "I lost it because I'm mad at her, but more at myself." "So go tell her that.", Mush prompted. "No, Mush. Not after what I just dished out to her." Silence filled the room as Blink glanced toward the front door, then said, "I'll catch you guys later." Jack and Mush looked at each other for a moment. "Blink, wait!", Jack called after his retreating friend. "Try and talk to her just once more." It was a last ditch attempt to make peace, and they all knew it. Blink looked away from the door and down the hallway only to see Spades coming toward him. When the Harlem leader reached them he told Blink, "Sorry to disappear on you but I heard Jack come in and thought I'd better tell him what was up." "It's alright.", the Newsie with the eye patch said told him, glad that Spades had not heard him yell at Book Worm. "By the way, what did you say to her?", Spades asked unexpectedly. "I walked into the room and she tosses her pillow over her head. My guess is that she was crying from the way she was shaking." The Harlem boy's questioning glance was enough to make the blond turn back to the door. About to put his hand on the knob Blink sighed. "I'm too soft." Without another word he walked down the hall and entered the bunkroom. Book Worm was laying with her back to the door, her shoulders shaking hard. Blink swallowed, still frustrated with his actions earlier. "Book Worm?" "Go away.", she told him, her voice obviously strained. "Ja...Worm." He decided that using her real name would remind her of why they were all here. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you I had your poem, that I yelled at you, that I made you run...", he paused again. "I'm sorry that I never told you that I care for you." Blink stopped. Book Worm had turned over and was looking at him, her tear-streaked face showing how venerable she felt. "Book Worm, I..." She raised a hand to stop him, then said, "You can call me Jaden." Blink looked her right in the face and walked over to the bunk. "Jaden, what happened to make you feel so hurt?" Surprisingly she was open to the question. "I don't know where to start Blink," she swallowed more tears. "Well, first, you were right. I do need to forgive the people that hurt me, and I have to stop living in the past." Suddenly Sam entered the room carrying a bowl of soup. Without a word he gave it to the girl and then left. After Sam walked out, Jaden continued. "My father and brother died in a fire a four days before I came to the Lodging House. They were at work and the factory caught fire. They couldn't get out in time. The worst thing is that I didn't get to see them before they left because I'd spent the night in the Refuge.", she paused for a breath and to wipe away the tears that she had been fighting. "One of my 'friends' told the bulls I was running away because I had mentioned it to her one time. Why she chose that night to rat, I don't know. Anyway, the day after the fire I go to meet my boyfriend, John Thortan, and find him on the fire escape kissing some girl. When I confronted him about it he simply dumps me, calling me street trash.", her voice dropped to a whisper. "I saw him the first time we went to Tibby's. He was with another girl, and not the one he was kissing either.", at that moment she quit talking and began to eat her soup. Blink took this to mean her story was over. He also guessed it was the short version. "I understand why you were so closed when I came along.", he was silent for a moment as he considered how to say what was on his mind. "Jaden, all I can ask of you is to not hate me for what I did. I want you to know that you've got friends in all the Newsies." "Apparently you haven't noticed that Snoddy and I don't get along so well.", she quipped. "True, I haven't. I was busy trying to figure you out.", he admitted. Taking a breath he decided to make his point. "I know why you're afraid of people, but I want you to know I'm here for you. And maybe we could be a little more than just friends." Fear rose up inside Blink that she would close him off again. He let out a silent sigh of relief when she didn't. "Maybe someday that could happen, Blink, but not just yet." Blink smiled at her and, for once, she smiled back. Then he said, "I couldn't ask for any other answer."  
  
***  
  
A gust of cold October wind hit Jaden in the face as she walked toward her end of Bottle Alley. It felt good to be in Manhattan again with her friends. Yes, she had decided that she did have friends here, if she would allow herself to be friendly. And, after having some time to think while in Harlem, she'd seen it was foolish to majorly guard against people. Reaching her end of the alley Jaden glanced through the paper for a halfway decent headline. Finding one that would be workable she folded that paper back up and began to yell, "Extry! Extry! Newsboys strike in New Jersey threatens economy!" It wasn't her best, but she wasn't likely to sell much today anyway. Most people didn't linger on the streets longer than they had to on chilly days. Though, she had to smile, it was about time the Jersey boys took some action. Taking a deep breath of Autumn air she looked to the other end of the street at Kid Blink. Only to find that he'd been looking at her first. Quickly he turned away and Jaden was sure the boy had turned red at being caught. She thought that he seemed more his layed-back, and slightly shy, self now that the two of them were on good terms. Jaden went back to selling her papers but the blond Newsie down the street still lingered in her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
The second week of October Blink walked into Irving Hall, smiling for all the world to see. He knew that the girls normally came here for a while after selling papers. "Blink!", he heard a voice behind him exclaim. Turning he saw Medda standing there, ready to go on stage. "Medda, don't you have a show tonight?", the boy asked. She nodded, red curls bouncing as she did. "But not for another five minutes. Are you looking for Angel and the others?" "Yeah, they in the back room?", he inquired "Yes, there was a new girl with them tonight." "Let me guess.", Blink said. "She's got red hair, blue eyes and is kinda' short?" Medda laughed a little. "I take it you know her?" Blink's smile grew even wider as he answered. "She's my girl." "Well, she's very nice.", the woman told him earnestly. "Oh, it's time for me to go on. You know where the back room is.", with that she left. Blink opened the door that led to a dim hallway. The girls, he knew, were in the last room on the right. Drawing nearer he could hear Angel playing her heart out on the piano. As he entered all the girls looked up to see who it was. Jaden's face brightened instantly. "Blink!" "Hey, Worm. You ready." "Yeah.", she replied. As Jaden stood to leave Emerald asked. "Blink, do the rest of us get a hello or what?" "Sorry, Em. Hello ladies." All the girls mumbled hi as Jaden walked over to the blond boy. Gently he kissed her on the cheek. Both heard Emerald and the other girls gasp and giggle. "You two are together?!" Winter asked. "As of yesterday." Jaden told them. "Why didn't you say anything?" Emerald inquired. Jaden shrugged at her friends. "I wanted to surprise you." "Well, you succeeded, Worm." Wings put in. After a few more minutes if conversation Blink and Jaden left. Dark was almost completely upon the city as the couple walked to Tibby's. "You know." she told him. "I think all this worked out for the best." 


End file.
